Rave
by Xiamandelaine
Summary: Taichi is physically dragged to a nightclub by his friends for a night out. Looking for fun and adventure from his boring life, he finds something that he never expected in a beautiful blue-eyed stranger... AU


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Digimon or its characters. Just playing with them. (smirk)

**Title: **Rave  
**Author: **Xiamandelaine  
**Rating: **R (There will be an NC-17 version posted elsewhere, I'll give the link when it's posted)  
**Pairing(s): **Yamachi (Yamato/Taichi) with some Daiken (Daisuke/Ken) hints  
**Warnings: **This WILL contain a Lemon. Though, in this FFnet version it will be a strong lime with limited details. YAOI meaning a relationship between men that is also sexual in nature. Anyone who doesn't like the idea of Matt and Tai together in a relationship or having casual sex then please skip this fic. This is also AU - Tai and Matt do not know each other and the digiworld doesn't exist. Older season 1 kids - 18, younger season 2 kids - 15/16.  
**Summary: **Taichi is physically dragged to a nightclub by his friends (Dai, Ken, Mimi, Miyako) on a night out. Looking for fun and adventure from his boring life, he finds something that he never expected in a beautiful blue-eyed stranger...

**Additional A/N: **I was looking through some old plot bunnies that I typed a long while ago when I found this. So I fixed it up and added to it. It's not finished yet, but the plot bunnies are pretty strong again so I'm keeping with it. It might take me a bit, but it will get done. As always, CC appreciated! Reviews are nice too... (wink)

A Note on Archiving: Since I was asked, I thought I'd clarify. Archiving is welcome, just provide me with a site link. (smile) Thanks!

xxx

Chapter 1

"How do I always get myself into this mess?"

Tai sighed, running a hand through his once bushy but now stiff and spiked hair. He looked in disgust as he noticed the flecks of red wax sticking to his palm. "Correction: How do I always allow myself to get talked into these messes?"

It was a Friday night and he was somewhere he swore to himself he'd never be dragged to again. But, swearing it to yourself was never as effective as four of your friends' determination to get you there again at all costs. So it was on this particularily heated Friday that Tai found himself at another rave in downtown Tokyo. How did they get in you ask? Through the friend of Miyako's sister's boyfriend's friend's 2nd cousin's friend's...you get the picture. Sometimes, Miyako's connections could be downright scary.

Picking up a napkin, he tried his best to wipe off the stubborn red wax from his hand, trying not to think about the hours he'd spend getting it out of his hair. "Why me? They must think I'm their human doll or something." Looking down at himself, he blushed just looking at the rather tight black shirt that ended just above his navel. Pulling it down proved futile, since it was hardly more than a short t-shirt and translucent mesh anyway. Though, thinking about it now, it wasn't worse than the shiny black leather pants he was also wearing. Those seemed to hug him in places sure to be almost indecent while laced up on the sides to show more skin than he was comfortable with. Combined with the black, short-spiked choker on his neck and zipped boots on his feet, he felt like a severly underdressed gothic model. He was suddenly grateful for the dark crimson long overshirt as he wrapped it tighter around his torso. Too bad his sister had the foresight to remove all the buttons.

That wasn't the end of his torture though, curse Hikari when he got home. The girl decided that a little crimson eyeliner and black temporary hair dye with red streaks, meticulously styled in a lazy spiked fashion would just "compliment the entire outfit." Curse her and Miyako, who thought it was an excellent idea. Double curse Mimi for providing the weapons. Oh how they were all going to pay...

"Taichi, are you just going to sit there and brood all night or are you going to have some fun?" Speak of the witch. Taichi controlled his glare as he turned to look as his purple-haired fiend...er friend. Miyako was sitting across from him, smirking. It was a little unnerving really, he'd never get used to seeing her in fishnets and blue. In fact, if he hadn't seen this transformation himself, he would have never recognized her.

A far cry from her usual pant outfits, Miyako was scantily dressed in a dark blue leather miniskirt with matching jacket combined with a white baby tee that showed her midrift. Tai thought it complimented her lavender hair, but the white fishnets and boots might have been pushing it a bit.

Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Miya made her way over to a very reluctant Taichi, dragging a chair over and sitting down in front of him.

"You ARE going to dance tonight." It wasn't much of a question, more like a command. "You have been working entirely too hard. Time to loosen up, book boy, and go on that dance floor."

"Yeah, you are gorgeous after all!" A bubbly, pink-haired Mimi snuck up behind Tai, wrapping her arms around his startled shoulders. Her outfit, Tai noticed, matched Miya's except in pink leather and black top/fishnets/boots...meaning they more than likely schemed this together. "Almost every guy in here is checking you out!"

"Well, that may be because you all happened to drag me into a GAY nightclub..." Tai noticed, a little uncomfortably. He was just coming to terms with his sexuality, having outted himself barely a week before this excursion to Mimi. Since then, Mimi was determined to drag him through hell and back to get him a boyfriend. Talk about extremes. He's still kicking himself for THAT move.

"And therefore, you shouldn't have any trouble at all meeting someone to dance with and have a good time! Now drag your ass up off that chair and mingle. If I look back here in the next ten minutes and you are still sitting, there WILL be consequences." Flicking her hair out of her eyes, Mimi walked around and tipped Miyako out of her chair, dragging the startled girl up and to the crowd of people. "Come on Miya, time for us to guy shop." And with that, blue and pink alike were swallowed up in the crowd.

Tai sighed, leaning further back in his chair to survey the dancing group. He blushed again as he noticed how close everyone was, grinding up against each other. The music had been loud all night, the beat low and sensual with the lights pulsing. It was dark, the only real lights being the neon neckwear various dancers wore along with the flashing colors from the ceiling. Upon further inspection he found a few stares turned his way, some inquisitive, some downright lustful.

Deciding he didn't want the attention at all, Tai wrapped the overshirt tighter around himself and stood, making his way over to the bar for a much needed drink.

To be continued...

If you could take a minute, a review would be kind and used. I don't bite much. (smirk) Thanks!

Xia


End file.
